Traveler
The Fall of Gargouille Damnaer held the past three years in his hands. At least, that would be the melodramatic way of putting it. But standing on a burning planet with the screams of the dying and the gunfire of the living blazing in his ears, Damnaer felt a little drama was appropriate. He ducked under a collapsed railing of some kind, stepping over the corpse of a winged reptile as he made his way through the city. The spheres in his arms rattled slightly, fortunately not breaking. It was a rather ridiculous position he found himself in; trying desperately to keep a dozen glass spheres from breaking, all while trying to survive one of the most vicious battles of the Last Great Time War. He'd have laughed if he weren't so busy surviving. His destination was a run-down looking building, rather bunker-like in its design. Only a few hours ago it had been heavily barricaded with quantum trenches and laser sentries, preventing people just like Damnaer from gaining access. Fortunately--or rather, fortunately from a certain perspective-- the Daleks had completely eliminated all such barricades on their way down. Damnaer squeezed in with his box of glass spheres through a door which didn't fit him. This was a Gargou building, designed by creatures with wings, for creatures with wings. The style of architecture was not friendly to a wingless human like himself. There was a large machine standing on three legs in the center of the room. It was silver in color, with a small round slot labelled "Input". The top of the device looked something like a projector, and was labelled "Output". "EXTERMINATE!" Startled, Damnaer fumbled with the box he held, causing a glass sphere to fall to the ground and shatter. The second it broke, his mind was filled with a confusing storm of images. And in a second, his mind went back in time. The Restaraunt Damnaer sulked with a sandwich in his hand. The redheaded waitress didn't ask what was the matter. That suited him just fine. He didn't cross an Omniverse just to chat with random waitresses. She took his order and continued on with the rush of restaraunt business. On the table before him, layed open beside a few french fries he had slovenly tossed off his plate. The book was an ancient thing, very worn and looking quite out of place besides the restaraunt decorations. Its contents were even more remarkable, and would likely drive anyone else in the building insane just with a quick viewing. It was Damnaer's journal. At the current time, it was open to the back pages, where Damnaer had scribbled a crude map of the universes he had passed through. An infinite Omniverse. Where anything that could happen, would happen given enough time. Since leaving his home universe, he'd seen things he hadn't thought possible. Finally, he closed the book and took a look around at the restaraunt. It's a nice enough universe, he thought absentmindedly. At least it hasn't descended into chaos and destruction like mine. "Ma'am," a waitress' voice called across the restaraunt. Damnaer glanced up. The redhead from before was the one talking, holding a coffee pot in her hand. "I just wanted to say..." the waitress continued. Damnaer winced as she threw the coffee pot across the room, shattering it into a million shards as it collided with a wall. "Bloody Hell, Skye!" the hostess swore. "We won't stand for this sort of behavior..." "Then I guess you'll have to fire me," shrugged the redheaded girl. "And give my job to miss... what's your name?" "Um, Emi, Emi Watson," stammered a young blonde woman. "Congratulations, Emi. You just got a job." The redheaded waitress gave a grand bow and walked out of the diner. Damnaer glared at the scene for a moment, before finally giving a sigh and scribbling in his journal. "I have decided to call this 'A Limitless Dimension'. Because 'The Universe Where People Throw Coffee Everywhere' doesn't roll off the tongue very well..." The Fall of Gargouille Damnaer groaned and came back to his senses. Shakily he pushed himself back up to his feet, hurriedly collecting the rest of the spheres. None of the rest were broken, fortunately. The one he had dropped was now a small pile of glass dust, quickly disintegrating into microscopic particles. He sighed irritably. He rubbed his head slightly, feeling a mild ache in his brain. The second one of these shattered, they released the memories he held of his travels. Memories weren't meant to be experienced in such rapid bursts. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Grumbling, Damnaer turned to face the black-plated Dalek which had followed him into the building. It was about as tall as he was, glaring at him with a very angry blue eye. "IDENTIFY OR BE EXTERMINATED!" "Give me a moment," grumbled Damnaer irritably. "I just woke up. You can't just go barging in and screaming like that." "IDENTIFY OR BE--" "No. Leave me alone." The Dalek paused, fixing its eye on him as its brain ran through the possibilities. "THEN YOU WILL BE--" "Exterminated?" Damnaer suggested helpfully. "You've gotten really predictable. Nine out of ten universes contain Daleks with that signature catchphrase." The Dalek continued to glare at him, apparently confused. "I did find one world where you went around saying 'eradicate' instead. Nice to see you're theoretically possible of originality, you overgrown rubbish--" A beam of energy shot out from the Dalek, narrowly missing Damnaer's torso and ricocheting through the building. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Damnaer crouched behind a piece of rubble, juggling several glass spheres to prevent them from breaking. Blast it, he thought angrily. If I could just keep my dry wit to myself when talking to the blasted things... He didn't like doing this, but he wasn't left with much choice. Grabbing a glass sphere, he stood up, took careful aim, and threw it at the Dalek.